October 14
Events *1066 - Norman Conquest: Battle of Hastings - In England on Senlac Hill, seven miles from Hastings, the forces of William the Conqueror defeat the Saxon army and kill King Harold II of England. *1322 - Robert the Bruce of Scotland defeats King Edward II of England at Byland, forcing Edward to accept Scotland's independence. *1582 - Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1586 - Mary I of Scotland goes on trial for conspiracy against Elizabeth I of England. *1656 - Massachusetts enacts the first punitive legislation against the Religious Society of Friends (Quakers). The marriage of church-and-state in Puritanism makes them regard the ritual-free Quakers as spiritually apostate and politically subversive. *1758 - Austria defeats Prussia at the Battle of Hochkirk *1773 - The first recorded Ministry of Education, the Komisja Edukacji Narodowej (Polish for Commission of National Education), is formed in Poland. * 1773 - American Revolutionary War: The United Kingdom's East India Company tea ships' cargo are burned at Annapolis. *1789 - George Washington proclaims the first Thanksgiving Day. *1806 - Battle of Jena-Auerstädt France defeats Prussia *1812 - Work on London's Regent's Canal starts. *1834 - In Philadelphia, Whigs and Democrats stage a gun, stone and brick battle for control of a Moyamensing Township election, resulting in one death, several injuries, and the burning down of a block of buildings. * 1834 - Henry Blair is the first African American to obtain a US patent. The patent was for a corn planter. *1835 - John Templeton, John Moore, Stanley Cuthbart and Ellen Ritchie were charged in Wheeling, Virginia with illegally teaching blacks to read. *1840 - Maronite leader Bashir II surrenders to the British forces and goes into exile in Malta. *1843 - The British arrest Irish nationalist Daniel O'Connell for conspiracy. *1863 - American Civil War: Battle of Bristoe Station - Confederate General Robert E. Lee forces fail to drive the Union Army out of Virginia. *1867 - The 15th and last Shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate resigns in Japan. *1882 - University of the Punjab is founded in present day Pakistan. *1884 - George Eastman patents paper-strip photographic film. *1888 - Louis Le Prince films first motion picture: Roundhay Garden Scene. *1910 - English aviator Claude Grahame-White lands his Farman biplane on Executive Avenue (now Pennsylvania Avenue) near the White House. *1912 - While campaigning in Milwaukee, former president Theodore Roosevelt is shot by saloonkeeper John Schrank. With a fresh flesh wound and the bullet still in him, Roosevelt still delivers his scheduled speech. *1913 - Senghenydd Colliery Disaster, the United Kingdom's worst coal mining accident, which claimed 439 lives. *1914 - German troops occupy Bruges. *1916 - Sophomore tackle and guard Paul Robeson is excluded from the Rutgers football team when Washington and Lee University refused to play against a black person. *1920 - Part of Petsamo province is ceded by Soviet Union to Finland. *1925 - Anti-French uprising in Damascus (French inhabitants flee) *1926 - The children's book Winnie-the-Pooh, by A.A. Milne, is first published. *1933 - Nazi Germany withdraws from The League of Nations. *1939 - German U-Boat ''U-47'' sinks British battleship [[Wikipedia:HMS Royal Oak (1914)|HMS Royal Oak]]. *1942 - A German U-boat sinks the ferry SS Caribou, killing 137. * 1942 - Japanese battleship strikes Henderson Field. *1943 - Japan declares Philippine Independence. * 1943 - Prisoners at the Sobibor death camp in Poland revolt, resulting in the death of 11 SS. About half of the camp's 600 prisoners escape; about 50 survive the war. * 1943 - U.S. 8th Air Force loses 60 B-17 Flying Fortresses during an assault on Schweinfurt. *1944 - Allied troops land in Corfu. * 1944 - British troops march into Athens. *1946 - Netherlands and Indonesia sign cease fire. *1947 - Chuck Yeager flies a Bell X-1 faster than the speed of sound, the first man to do so in level flight. *1949 - Eleven leaders of the U.S. Communist Party are convicted, after a nine-month trial, of conspiring to advocate the violent overthrow of the U.S. government. * 1949 - Chinese Red Army occupies Canton (Guangzhou). *1958 - The U.S. conducts an underground nuclear weapon test at the Nevada Test Site. * 1958 - The District of Columbia Bar Association votes to accept black Americans as members. *1962 - Cuban Missile Crisis begins: A U-2 flight over Cuba takes photos of Soviet nuclear weapons being installed. *1963 - The term "Beatlemania" is coined by the British press to describe the scene at the previous night's performance by The Beatles on the TV show Val Parnell's Sunday Night at the London Palladium. *1964 - Leonid Brezhnev becomes general secretary of the CPSU and leader of the Soviet Union, ousting Nikita Khrushchev. * 1964 - American civil rights movement leader Dr. Martin Luther King becomes the youngest recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize. *1966 - The city of Montreal inaugurates the Montreal Metro. *1967 - Vietnam War: Folk singer Joan Baez is arrested in a blockade of the military induction center in Oakland. *1968 - Vietnam War: 27 soldiers are arrested at the Presidio in San Francisco for their peaceful protest of stockade conditions and the Vietnam War. * 1968 - Vietnam War: The United States Department of Defense announces that the United States Army and United States Marines will be sending about 24,000 troops back to Vietnam for involuntary second tours. * 1968 - First live telecast from a manned U.S. spacecraft Apollo 7. * 1968 - A 6.8 earthquake wrecked the Australian town of Meckering, and also ruptured all major roads and railways nearby. * 1968 - Jim Hines of the USA becomes the first man ever to break the ten second barrier in the 100 metres Olympic final at Mexico City with a time of 9.95 sec. He would be the only man to do so until 1983. * 1969 - The United Kingdom introduces the 50p (fifty-pence) coin, replacing the ten-shilling note, in anticipation of the decimalisation of the currency in 1971. *1973 - Thailand's University Students protest for a democratic government; 77 are killed and 857 injured. *1979 - The first Gay Rights March on Washington demands "an end to all social, economic, judicial, and legal oppression of lesbian and gay people," draws 200,000 people. *1981 - Citing official misconduct in the investigation and trial, Amnesty International charges the U.S. government with holding Richard Marshall of the American Indian Movement as a political prisoner. * 1981 - Vice President Hosni Mubarak is elected President of Egypt one week after Anwar Sadat was assassinated. *1982 - U.S. President Ronald Reagan proclaims a War on Drugs. *1994 - Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat, Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin, and Israeli Foreign Minister Shimon Peres receive the Nobel Peace Prize. *1996 - The Dow Jones Industrial Average gains 40.62 to 6,010.00, closing above 6,000 for the first time ever. *1998 - Eric Robert Rudolph is charged with 6 bombings including the 1996 Centennial Olympic Park bombing in Atlanta. Births *1257 - King Przemysl II of Poland (d. 1296) *1404 - Marie of Anjou, queen of France (d. 1463) *1493 - Shimazu Tadayoshi, Japanese warlord (d. 1568) *1499 - Claude of France, wife of Louis XII of France (d. 1524) *1630 - Sophia of Hanover, Princess Palatine and Electress of Saxony (d. 1714) *1633 - James II of England and VII of Scotland (d. 1701) *1643 - Bahadur Shah I, Mughal Emperor of India (d. 1712) *1644 - William Penn, English founder of Pennsylvania (d. 1718) *1687 - Robert Simson, Scottish mathematician (d. 1768) *1712 - George Grenville, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1770) *1726 - Charles Middleton, English sailor and politician (d. 1813) *1733 - François Sebastien Charles Joseph de Croix, Austrian field marshal (d. 1798) *1784 - King Ferdinand VII of Spain (d. 1833) *1801 - Joseph Plateau, Belgian physicist (d. 1883) *1806 - Preston King, U.S. Senator from New York (d. 1865) *1842 - Joe Start, American baseball player (d. 1927) *1861 - Artur Gavazzi, Croatian geographer (d. 1944) *1869 - Joseph Duveen, British art dealer (d. 1939) *1873 - Ray Ewry, American athlete (d. 1937) * 1873 - Jules Rimet, president of FIFA (d. 1954) *1882 - Eamon de Valera, Irish politician and patriot (d. 1975) * 1882 - Charlie Parker, English cricketer (d. 1959) *1888 - Katherine Mansfield, New Zealand writer (d. 1923) *1890 - Dwight D. Eisenhower, U.S. general and 34th President of the United States (d. 1969) *1892 - Sumner Welles, American diplomat (d. 1961) *1893 - Lillian Gish, American actress (d. 1993) *1894 - E. E. Cummings, American poet (d. 1962) *1900 - Agustín Lara, Mexican composer (d. 1970) *1902 - Learco Guerra, Italian cyclist (d. 1963) *1904 - Christian Pineau, French World War II resistance fighter (d. 1995) *1906 - Hannah Arendt, German political theorist and writer (d. 1975) * 1906 - Imam Hassan al Banna, Egyptian founder of the Muslim Brotherhood (d. 1949) *1908 - Ruth Hale, American playwright and actress (d. 2003) * 1908 - Allan Jones, American actor and singer (d. 1992) *1909 - Bernd Rosemeyer, German racecar driver (d. 1938) * 1909 - Dorothy Kingsley, American screenwriter (d. 1996) *1910 - John Wooden, American basketball player and coach *1911 - Le Duc Tho, Vietnamese general and politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1990) *1914 - Raymond Davis Jr., American physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 2006) * 1914 - Dick Durrance, American skier (d. 2004) * 1914 - Harry Brecheen, American baseball player (d. 2004) *1916 - C. Everett Koop, United States Surgeon General *1918 - Marcel Chaput, French Canadian politician (d. 1991) *1926 - Bill Justis, American saxophonist and composer (d. 1982) *1927 - Roger Moore, English actor *1928 - Frank E. Resnik, American business executive (d. 1995) *1929 - Yvon Durelle, Canadian boxer (d. 2007) *1930 - Mobutu Sese Seko, President of Zaire (d. 1997) *1931 - Nikhil Banerjee, Indian classical musician (d. 1986) *1932 - Anatoly Larkin, Russian-American physicist (d. 2005) * 1932 - Enrico di Giuseppe, American tenor (d. 2005) *1935 - La Monte Young, American composer *1938 - John W. Dean III, Watergate figure * 1938 - Empress Farah Diba of Iran * 1938 - Ron Lancaster, American-born Canadian football player and coach *1939 - Ralph Lauren, American fashion designer * 1939 - Rocky Thompson, American golfer *1940 - Perrie Mans, South African snooker player * 1940 - Cliff Richard, English singer * 1940 - Christopher Timothy, British actor *1941 - Art Shamsky, American baseball player *1942 - Evelio Javier, Filipino politician, lawyer, and civil servant (d. 1986) *1944 - Udo Kier, German actor *1945 - Colin Hodgkinson, English musician (Whitesnake) *1946 - Justin Hayward, English musician (Moody Blues) * 1946 - James Robert "Radio" Kennedy, American football coach * 1946 - Craig Venter, American biologist * 1946 - Al Oliver, American baseball player * 1946 - Dan McCafferty, Scottish musician (Nazareth) *1947 - Lukas Resetarits, Austrian cabaret artist *1948 - Harry Anderson, American actor * 1948 - David Ruprecht, American game show host *1949 - Katy Manning, English/Australian actress * 1949 - Katha Pollitt, American writer *1952 - Nikolai Andrianov, Soviet gymnast *1953 - Shelley Ackerman, American astrologer, writer, singer *1954 - Carole Malone, English newspaper columnist *1957 - Michel Després, Quebec politician *1958 - Thomas Dolby, English musician *1960 - Steve Cram, English athlete *1961 - Isaac Mizrahi American fashion designer *1962 - Jaan Ehlvest, Estonian chess player *1963 - Yim Jae-beom, South Korean singer * 1963 - Lori Petty, American actress *1964 - Olu Oguibe, American artist * 1964 - Joe Girardi, American baseball player * 1964 - Jim Rome, American sport talk show host *1965 - Jüri Jaanson, Estonian rower * 1965 - Constantine Koukias, Australian composer * 1965 - Steve Coogan, English actor * 1965 - Karyn White, American singer *1967 - Pat Kelly, American baseball player * 1967 - Sylvain Lefebvre, Canadian ice hockey player * 1967 - Stephen A. Smith, American sports journalist *1968 - Matthew Le Tissier, English footballer * 1968 - Johnny Goudie, American musician *1969 - David Strickland, American actor (d. 1999) * 1969 - P.J. Brown, American basketball player *1970 - Jim Jackson, American basketball player * 1970 - Daniela Peštová, Czech supermodel * 1970 - Jon Seda, Puerto Rican actor *1971 - Jorge Costa, Portuguese footballer * 1971 - Antonios Nikopolidis, Greek footballer *1974 - Natalie Maines, American musician (Dixie Chicks) * 1974 - Jessica Drake, American porn star * 1974 - Joseph Utsler, American musician *1975 - Floyd Landis, American cyclist * 1975 - Shaznay Lewis, English singer (All Saints) *1976 - Nataša Kejžar, Slovenian swimmer * 1976 - Henry Mateo, Dominican baseball player * 1976 - Ben Pridmore, World Memory Champion *1977 - Kelly Schumacher, Canadian basketball player * 1977 - Bianca Beauchamp, adult model * 1977 - Jonathan Kerrigan, English actor *1978 - Justin Brannan, American musician, writer * 1978 - Ryan Church, American baseball player * 1978 - Paul Hunter, English snooker player (d. 2006) * 1978 - Usher, American singer and actor * 1978 - Javon Walker, American football player *1979 - Stacy Keibler, American actress / ex-professional wrestler *1980 - Terrence McGee, American football player * 1980 - Paul Ambrosi, Ecuadorian footballer *1981 - Boof Bonser, American baseball player *1983 - Vanessa Lane, American porn star *1984 - LaRon Landry, American football player *1985 - Digão, Brazilian footballer * 1985 - Daniel Clark, Canadian actor * 1985 - Sherlyn González, Mexican actress * 1985 - Alexandre Sarnes Negrão, Brazilian racing driver *1986 - Tom Craddock, English footballer * 1986 - Skyler Shaye, American actress *1988 - MacKenzie Mauzy, American actress * 1988 - Max Thieriot, American actor Deaths *1066 - Harold Godwinson, King of England *1092 - Nizam al-Mulk, Persian vizier (b. 1018) *1256 - Kujo Yoritsugu, Japanese shogun (b. 1239) *1318 - Edward Bruce, High King of Ireland *1552 - Oswald Myconius, Swiss Protestant reformer (b. 1488) *1565 - Thomas Chaloner, English statesman and poet (b. 1521) *1568 - Jacques Arcadelt, Flemish composer *1610 - Amago Yoshihisa, Japanese samurai and warlord (b. 1540) *1619 - Samuel Daniel, English poet (b. 1562) *1637 - Gabriello Chiabrera, Italian poet (b. 1552) *1660 - Thomas Harrison, English Puritan soldier (b. 1606) *1669 - Antonio Cesti, Italian composer (b. 1623) *1703 - Thomas Hansen Kingo, Danish poet (b. 1634) *1711 - Tewoflos, Emperor of Ethiopia (b. 1708) *1758 - Francis Edward James Keith, Scottish soldier and Prussian field marshal (b. 1696) *1831 - Jean-Louis Pons, French astronomer (b. 1761) *1911 - John Marshall Harlan, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1833) *1944 - Erwin Rommel, German field marshall (b. 1891) *1958 - Douglas Mawson, Australian Antarctic explorer (b. 1882) *1959 - Errol Flynn, Australian actor (b. 1909) *1960 - Abram Ioffe, Russian physicist (b. 1880) *1961 - Paul Ramadier, French politician (b. 1888) * 1961 - Harriet Shaw Weaver, English political activist (b. 1876) *1967 - Marcel Aymé, French novelist and playwright (b. 1902) *1973 - Edmund A. Chester, American broadcaster and journalist (b. 1897) *1976 - Dame Edith Evans, English actress (b. 1888) *1977 - Bing Crosby, American singer and actor (b. 1903) *1983 - Willard Price, Canadian author and naturalist *1984 - Martin Ryle, English radio astronomer, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics (b. 1918) *1985 - Emil Gilels, Ukrainian pianist (b. 1916) *1986 - Keenan Wynn, American actor (b. 1916) *1990 - Leonard Bernstein, American composer and conductor (b. 1918) *1997 - Harold Robbins, American novelist (b. 1915) *1998 - Cleveland Amory, American writer and animal rights activist (b. 1917) * 1998 - Frankie Yankovic, American musician (b. 1916) *1999 - Julius Nyerere, Tanzanian politician (b. 1922) *2002 - Norbert Schultze, American composer and songwriter (Lili Marleen) (b. 1911) *2003 - Patrick Dalzel-Job, English soldier and inspiration for James Bond (b. 1913) *2005 - Jody Dobrowski, English murder victim (b. 1981) *2006 - Freddy Fender, American musician (b. 1937) * 2006 - Jared Anderson, American death metal bassist (b. 1975) * 2006 - Gerry Studds, Democratic Congressman from Massachusetts (b. 1937) * 2006 - Maurice Grosse, British paranormal investigator (b. 1919) *2007 - Big Moe, American Rapper (b. 1974) Holidays and observances * RC Saints - Pope Callistus I, Angadrisma * Teachers' Day, or National Education Day in Poland *French Republican Calendar - Navet (Turnip) Day, twenty-third day in the Month of Vendémiaire *Chişinău's (Republic of Moldova's capital) - national holiday (known as "Hramul Oraşului" by locals). External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October